The Fever Incident
by Shin Sankai
Summary: What's an unruly, hot tempered, foul mouthed monk to do when the companion which holds the entire group together in slight normalcy falls ill? For Sariyuki's '38 Incidents Project'


Authors Notes: Well its once again for Sariyuki's '38 Incidents Project' so hopefully it is okay and no one is truly OOC. I mean Sanzo is a little, but it had to happen. I only just finished watching up to episode 42 and oh my god little child Hakkai is so darn creepy its cool as! And that little kid when they go back to the village where Hakkai was growing up was just a freaky cross between a chibi Hakkai _and_ Sanzo! Well that's what I thought anyway. Man some of those scenes just scream for Sanzo and Hakkai fanfiction, but that's just my opinion once again. So yeah, I'll quit the babbling and hopefully its okay and of course usual disclaimers apply.

#

****

The Fever Incident

It was yet another hot dusty drive with Sanzo sitting in the front passenger seat with his arms folded over his chest and as usual a lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

The four of them - Sanzo, Hakkai, Goyjo and Goku were heading towards the west trying to make up for lost time. If it hadn't have been for the snowy weather which got them stuck in a previous town they would have already made it to the next village on Hakkai's map. Instead the snow had blocked them in the inn they had been staying at for an extra two days and because of this Sanzo was ready to kill something. While he mopped about staring lifelessly out the window and occasionally glaring up at the darkened sky his usual roommate being Hakkai had left unnoticed. During the days none of them knew where the emerald-eyed youkai had gone. When dinner came around Sanzo, Goku and Goyjo watched the soaked Hakkai step into the inn restaurant, apologise for leaving without word and then three pairs of eyes observed as he left to head upstairs and never return for the remainder of the evening.

Now though, the weather had turned extremely warm and as they drove…well Hakkai drove and the others remained bored out of their minds, the village was _still_ not within viewing range. Sanzo had his eyes closed off to the glaring sun and heard the baka saru and the ero kappa sigh every now and then. It was apparent that this hot weather was obviously getting to them as well. Sanzo had to pay homage to the sun for shutting the both of them up, as he hadn't hit the two idiots with his harisen for about ten minutes now because they weren't arguing or doing something out of sheer stupidity.

Sanzo shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Wearing robes in this weather was not a smart thing, but its not like he'd complain like those two idiots were at the moment. First he had to put up with dark cloudy skies, then snow and now searing hot weather. This was really starting to piss him off. The frown was evident on his face, but still he remained silent just counting the seconds as to when Goku would ask Hakkai where the next village was or that he was hungry. The baka saru never really needed to confess that statement for the fact that he was _always_ hungry.

Besides the sighs and the occasional grumbles of complaint from the two demons in the back, Sanzo could only make out the sound of Hakuryuu moving through the desert with a chirp of discomfort coming from the vehicle everytime he ran over a sharp rock.

"Please bear with us Hakuryuu; we shouldn't be too far from a village." Hakkai remarked trying to comfort his pet. He had been driving since Sanzo saw the first snow melt just as the sun rose and was out of the village in an instant. They had stopped for a rest a few hours out of the village and while the others ate and argued Hakkai slipped away to rest against a different tree and study the map. It wasn't long before a certain monk had come across him sneezing, but he smiled at the golden haired man, got up and dusted himself off before heading back towards the still arguing Goyjo and Goku.

While Hakkai remained stuck in his thoughts, though his concentration was still very much on driving through the desert in a hurry to get to the newest town, he never knew that amethyst orbs had slowly opened to glance his way.

From the corner of his eye Sanzo continued to stare at the driver and owner of Hakuryuu. Hakkai was the only other person on this field trip that he could actually stand and had never hit with his harisen or shot at him with his banishing gun. To him it _only_ meant the brunette was far less annoying then the other two.

However, as he continued to secretly eye the youkai he had noticed that Hakkai's voice lacked its happy tone. It wasn't long before Sanzo soon took note that his long thick brunette bangs were drenched with sweat as it continued to roll down his flushed face and his piercing emerald eyes were slightly droopy as though he wished to sleep. The clincher for Sanzo however was the fact that Hakkai's lips did not hold his usual carefree grin for the day and this made Sanzo's frown deepen.

Something was wrong with Hakkai, but it wasn't in Sanzo's nature to question or worry and thus he remained silent and closed his eyes once more. It wasn't his business and therefore he didn't care…and wouldn't care.

__

Liar…

If Sanzo's frown could get any deeper it would have at that small little voice that echoed within him. Brushing it harshly away, his thoughts were then interrupted by the ero kappa.

"Oi Hakkai, you okay man?" Goyjo questioned their driver as he found it odd not hearing Hakkai converse quietly with Sanzo or heard his small laughter during the entire drive if he or Goku were smacked in any way from the unruly monk.

"Yes I'm fine." Sanzo opened his eyes and narrowed them at those fake words. If Hakkai was "fine" as he stated he was, then Goku would profess that he no longer required food for the entire trip.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale." Goyjo pondered out loud before moving in his seat to sit forward. Sanzo and Goku watched as Goyjo rested his palm on Hakkai's forehead. Amethyst remained neutral and continued to watch the scenario unfold.

"Your forehead is hot Hakkai." Goyjo muttered the obvious and Sanzo rolled his eyes having figured that out some time ago for the fact that he was flushed and sweating more then the three of them put together. Sanzo continued to watch along with Goku as Hakkai brushed Goyjo's hand away as though it had become a nuisance to his concentration.

"I said I was fine Goyjo. Please sit back in your seat or you might fall out." Hakkai voiced and Sanzo glanced his eyes quickly to ruby ones and watched as Goyjo shrugged his shoulders not having a clue and did as Hakkai asked him to.

__

'He does look paler then normal.' Sanzo began to ponder.

"SANZO LOOK!" Sanzo once more snapped out of his thoughts to narrow his eyes threateningly at the saru only to finally take note that there was a village coming up ahead. At this sudden realisation Hakkai stepped on the gas and roared hurriedly into town knowing all four of them would be glad to be out of the jeep and not having to sleep in the forest or the desert for the evening as well.

At the first sight of an inn Hakkai pulled up and got out heading straight inside with three pairs of eyes watching him intently.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Goyjo remarked once more and got out of Hakuryuu as did Sanzo and Goku and allowed Hakuryuu to transform before he perished on Goku's shoulder in exhaustion.

"He's tired of driving." Goku stated the obvious, which earned him a smack from Sanzo with the harisen.

"Which means…" Goyjo never did finish as a scream came from inside the inn. The three of them raced inside only to see a woman standing over the fallen Hakkai.

"Hakkai!" They all yelled and headed over to the unconscious emerald-eyed youkai.

"He was asking for rooms and then all of a sudden he fell to the floor." The woman with brown eyes and long black hair voiced worriedly.

"I think he's sick." She continued on as she placed her pale hand to clammy skin.

"Sick?" The three of them voiced never once hearing Hakkai complain about being ill.

"Yes, a fever perhaps."

"I'll go get the doctor right away while you head upstairs with him. Your rooms are the last two on the left as that is all we have left." Sanzo nodded at her words as he and Goyjo picked up their fallen comrade and headed up the stairs with a worried looking Goku trailing behind and with Hakuryuu chirping in concern on his shoulder as well. They got to the top and amethyst stared up at the sign hanging on one of the doors.

"He needs to go here first." Sanzo stated before dragging Hakkai into the male bathroom without Goyjo's help and dumped his unconscious form carelessly onto the floor before turning on the cold tap. Water streamed over Hakkai's body and plastered his long bangs to his forehead and over his eyes. The three of them watched as he gasped awake and spluttered about as he choked on some of the water. His arms flailed about the place and while Sanzo turned the tap off Goyjo held onto them to try and calm Hakkai down.

"I'll go see if that pretty lady is back with the doctor." Goyjo spoke as he got back up and headed out of the bathroom before Sanzo could protest anything. Amethyst looked down at large gold eyes before Goku quickly ran after Goyjo wanting to go with him.

"Che, you are a pain in my ass you know that." Sanzo grumbled at the drenched figure in the shower before crouching beside Hakkai to gaze at his slumbering form once more. Water droplets clung to the ends of his long bangs before dropping off to roll down the rest of Hakkai's finely chiselled features.

"He won't get dry with you just staring at him." Sanzo abruptly stood up and turned around to see an elderly man limp into the bathroom using the support of a cane. Sanzo remained quiet as the doctor quickly checked on Hakkai and then he stood back up.

"It was smart of you to bring him here first, but he needs to be changed into drier clothes or you might worsen his condition."

"You don't expect me to…"

"You are the only one here. I am afraid I'm too old to help you." The doctor chuckled lightly before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Che, now your just tempting me to kill you." Sanzo complained once more to the oblivious Hakkai. Lugging his now heavier form over to a bench Sanzo cursed while lifting him to sit up and rested Hakkai's back against the wall.

"OI ERO KAPPA!" Sanzo yelled trying to get Goyjo to come back upstairs and take his ruby eyes away from a woman even if only for a moment. It didn't work.

"Baka yaro…" Sanzo sighed in exasperation as he peeled off Hakkai's green top only to have to catch him from smacking his head into the floor as the movement that was created by removing the shirt jolted his body towards the ground.

"Ne Sanzo…?" Goku muttered as he peaked his head around the door.

"Goku get over here right now!" The poor monkey flinched at Sanzo's words but did as asked and walked over to Sanzo who was pushing Hakkai back up to a sitting position.

"Where is that good for nothing ero kappa?" Sanzo remarked while taking Hakkai's monocle off so as not to break it.

"I lost him when I ran outside the inn." Goku remarked and watched as Sanzo brought Hakkai to his feet.

"Get his belt." Golden eyes blinked up at Sanzo who was standing behind Hakkai and holding him up by placing his weight against his own body.

"Sanzo…?" Goku spoke not to sure what was happening and gulped as amethyst eyes narrowed down at him.

"Hakkai is sick monkey and if he doesn't get dry he'll be even sicker then he is now, so hurry up and loosen his belt." Goku nodded and did as ordered.

It wasn't long before amethyst and golden eyes were glancing down at a naked Hakkai slumped on the bench with his hands carefully placed in his lap but his scar was visible to see.

"Ano Sanzo…" Goku was about ready to ask something but instead blinked owlishly as Sanzo's scripture was thrust into his hands.

"Hold this monkey. Word of warning, you loose it, you die." Sanzo untied his robe and pulled it off to leave him dressed in jeans and his skintight black top and gloves.

"Now go tell that doctor we're coming." Sanzo placed the robe over Hakkai and then hauled him up to his feet once more to try and tie the robe closed so he wasn't flashing the unconscious man to every passing customer.

"Heh, didn't know you swung that way Sir Monk."

"Get your ass over here before I put a bullet in it kappa!" Sanzo snapped while ignoring the teasing tone in Goyjo's voice and watched the half demon head on over to grab the other side of Hakkai as they moved out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I went to get bandages but couldn't find any."

"Does he look like he has injuries?" Sanzo barked back as they stepped into the room where Goku and the doctor were waiting.

"Well now that you mention it…" Sanzo and Goyjo placed Hakkai on the only single bed in the room and allowed the doctor to check him over more thoroughly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Sanzo muttered to himself before taking up a seat in the far corner were a table was and brought out a packet of cigarettes.

"Not in here young man."

"Che! Just tell me when you're done." Sanzo remarked as he stood up and headed out of the room.

"I don't need the both of you causing trouble for me either so if you don't want to die then I suggest you stay in here." The two other demons sat in the room; Goyjo cringing at all the prodding Hakkai was receiving from the elderly man while Goku looked on worriedly with Hakuryuu once more perched on his shoulder.

# Four cigarettes later #

Sanzo was heading upstairs just as the doctor moved out of the room and closed the door.

"So?"

"He'll be fine. He has a fever and his temperature was dangerously high, but I gave him some medicine and he should recover by tomorrow. I was surprised he hadn't fallen ill a lot quicker then your friends had said."

"My friends?" Sanzo questioned and watched the doctor smile up at him.

"The redhead said he had been off colour for a couple of days now and mentioned he had been soaked by snow not too long ago. A sudden dramatic change in weather can trigger off a fever and if he's someone that doesn't wish to burden others with trivial things like having a cold then I'm most certain he's been trying to hold back for about three days now."

"Three days…" Sanzo muttered before feeling a clap on his shoulder by the elderly man.

"Just give him the medicine I left in the room when his fever rises." Sanzo nodded his head in silent thanks to the doctor and headed for the room where he found Goyjo leaning against the window seal and smoking a cigarette as he stared up into the night sky.

"You two go eat while I watch him."

"Aww didn't know you were so caring Sanzo Houshi-sama…" Goyjo drawled and was smacked in the face by a flying harisen.

"Shut up and move your asses!" Goku was out in a second, food being his main source of leaving the room rather then Sanzo's behaviour.

"Make sure you…"

"I don't need you telling me what to do now go before that saru eats the entire restaurant." Goyjo placed up his hands before dragging a chair and an ashtray over to where Sanzo was standing besides Hakkai's bed.

"Hakkai being sick makes you fall apart too huh?" Amethyst watched the half-breed leave the room as he shut the door with a defiant click. Dropping into the chair, Sanzo placed one leg over the other, the ashtray balanced perfectly on a knee and lit a cigarette.

__

'Stupid kappa thinking I'm not my usual self if he's not around to…'

A groan interrupted Sanzo's thoughts as he placed the ashtray on the headboard of the bed and stood up to gaze down at the groaning Hakkai.

"Oi Hakkai?" Emerald fluttered about the place before lifting heavy eyelids to gaze blearily up at annoyed amethyst eyes framed with golden hair.

"Sanzo?"

"Aa…" He muttered in reply and was moving away when a hand shot out to wrap around his wrist.

"Please don't go."

"Hmm?"

"I…dislike the darkness." With a cigarette between his lips Sanzo dragged the chair closer and gazed down at hazy emerald eyes shimmering in the small amount of light from the other side of the room.

"Can you…be the light to guide me out?" Golden eyebrows drew together in confusion at Hakkai's words. Darkness? Light to guide him out? Was Hakkai trapped within the dark recesses of his own heart? Sanzo shock his head of those thoughts and placed it down to the fever.

"You should rest." Was all Sanzo spoke of and he sat back in the chair with his legs raised on the bed. No words were muttered from Hakkai as he had drifted back to sleep with a small smile on his lips, one Sanzo had not seen. It was full of contentment. Something the emerald-eyed youkai had obviously not felt in a long time.

Prying his wrist from the weak clutch Hakkai had on it, Sanzo placed it against the warm forehead. His temperature for the moment was normal and at this Sanzo closed his own eyes, his hand still resting against Hakkai's forehead, a thumb absently caressing the soft skin as he drifted into a light sleep of his own.

# The Next Morning #

At the sound of birds chirping Sanzo's eyebrow twitched and he moved slightly to twist his face away from the sunlight streaming through the window. Something shifted against his bare shoulders and he snapped his eyes open and quickly grabbed the wrist that was taking up most of his view.

"O-Ohayoo Sanzo." Blinking his sleep away Sanzo turned his head to gaze into sparkling emerald pools and looked down to see he was still sitting on the chair only now Hakkai had been adjusting a blanket around his form.

"Did you stay with me the whole night Sanzo?"

"How do you feel?" Sanzo skipped on answering Hakkai's question and remained seated in the wooden chair he had slept on the entire night.

"A lot better thank you. You really helped."

"The medicine is what the doctor gave us to help your fever go down."

"Iie Sanzo, _you_ helped me." Sanzo blinked over at Hakkai, head tilting slightly as he was still dressed in his robe. That's when Hakkai's feverish words from last night came flooding back. So, he truly was the light for Hakkai to come back.

"We really should be going right Sanzo?"

"Do that again and I'll kill you."

"Eh?"

"You become excess baggage if you don't tell me what's wrong. If you're ill then tell us Hakkai. I'm not as heartless as you think to not allow you to rest."

"I don't think you're heartless at all Sanzo." Amethyst eyes un-narrowed as Sanzo stared silently at the smiling Hakkai. There was that satisfying smile once again. Sanzo for the life of him could not understand how someone like Hakkai could truly be one of the only people that could stand him the way he was.

Sanzo remained quiet as he finally stood up and shed the blanket from around his shoulders and dumped it on the bed. There was the sound of clothes shifting and amethyst moved back to emerald to observe Hakkai remove the robe as he was now dressed only in his tan coloured trousers.

"Thank you Sanzo." Hakkai spoke quietly as he handed the robe back to his companion.

"Che you really are a pain in my ass you know that." Hakkai laughed lightly and then muttered 'gomen nasai' before turning away to head for the table only to return back to Sanzo and place the scripture back over his shoulders.

"Oi Sanzo Houshi-sama is…" Goyjo stopped in his tracks, ruby eyes widening as he gazed upon the scene in front of him as h had barged in and not bothered to knock. Hakkai and Sanzo stood close together and to Goyjo it looked like Hakkai was helping Sanzo dress while he himself was bare foot and only half clothed with his hands on Sanzo's shoulders as he placed on the scripture.

"Ano Goyjo…"

"I don't want to know, I need no details man." Then he started to laugh. "I never thought I'd be so right from that bathroom scene."

"Teme…" Sanzo growled as he brought out his gun and fired shots at the dodging and laughing Goyjo as he ran out of the room and back downstairs.

"Sanzo what happened in the bathroom?" Hakkai thought it might have been his eyes, but was that a flush on Sanzo's cheeks?

"Nothing!" Sanzo snapped while looking into wide emerald eyes. He took a deep breath, moved over to the bed to snatch up Hakkai's shirt and tossed it to the youkai.

__

'I'll never live this down with that idiot here to remind me.'

"Get dressed, we are leaving." Sanzo ordered once more and headed for the door.

"Ano Sanzo?" Came Hakkai's quiet voice.

"What?" Sanzo barked as his foul mood was in check as the morning had started of rather badly with a run in with Goyjo. Turning half way around Sanzo jerked slightly back in surprise as Hakkai was standing right there, merely inches away from him and breaking his usual comfort barrier zone. Warmth enveloped his hand as Hakkai boldly took hold of it and then warmth rushed over Sanzo's face as Hakkai whispered his gratitude to him once more. The feel of soft skin and silky brunette hair caressed Sanzo's cheek as Hakkai brushed past him and out the door.

"Must be the fever…" Sanzo muttered as he still stood at the door, hands now fisting in his robes as he glared down at his chest and where his heart lay as it slowed down to a normal beat once more.

He quickly got himself together and headed downstairs where the three of them were waiting for him in Hakuryuu. Goku was chatting happily while eating some meat buns and Hakkai was laughing with whatever Goyjo has said. They all turned to look at him, mirth in ruby eyes, but amethyst only met emerald. He had to blink several times at the look in Hakkai's eyes and caught its meaning. It definitely wasn't the fever playing with Hakkai and now it was up to Sanzo to decide whether to accept or decline the offer that had been shimmering openly in those deep emerald orbs. Saying nothing and revealing nothing Sanzo moved into the passenger seat. He got himself comfortable and folded his arms over his chest.

As they headed out of the village, Sanzo quietly listened to the chatter between his three companions and then felt his shoulders relax when Hakkai laughed. Everything truly was back to normal when the emerald-eyed youkai was better. They truly did depend on him for normalcy to occur within their small little group.

"Oh, what a beautiful day." Amethyst glanced over at the smiling face of Hakkai, the warm sun shining on his naturally pale skin and reflecting the lighter green in his eyes to sparkle forth from their depths. Sanzo turned his head up to the blue sky, watching as clouds moved on by as no rain or snow or a general heat wave would come this day as they once more headed towards the west and Sanzo couldn't help but silently agree with his companion.

__

'Aa…I think…I'll accept.'

# # # # #

The End!

# # # # #


End file.
